Shots and White Castle
by James T Awesome
Summary: Based on the prompt from TFLN: "Every good night starts with white castle burgers and shots in the parking lot."  Dean and Castiel share a moment, enjoying the little things in life. Not Slash.


Based on: "Every good night starts with white castle burgers and shots in the parking lot." From TFLN

Dean dropped the four plastic bags filled with White Castle burgers on the hood of the Impala before slowly placing the single paper bag, containing a bottle of whiskey, on the ground beside him. Slowly his eyes turned upward, gazing at the clouds. He knew that just thinking about the angel, his angel, would make Cas appear at his side, and after a moment, he wasn't proven wrong. The soft flutter of wings and a burst of wind and there he was, dirty trenchcoat and backwards tie, those blue eyes staring holes in Dean's skin.

He smirked slightly, turning to stare back at Cas. "Thought you'd come." He reached out, slowly pushing the White Castle bags toward the angel. Cas's eyes broke contact for a moment, looking down at the rustling plastic before flicking back up to Dean's face.

"You called me in your thoughts." Always one to be straight forward, Dean had to hand it to him. But then again, he liked that about the angel, the straight forward-ness and the nerdiness and the social awkwardness was cute. Once more he nudged the bags closer to Cas before leaning down and grabbing the bottle he'd  
>bought, taking a quick drink.<p>

"I got those for ya, remembered how much ya like 'em." Cas tilted his head with a slightly confused look, before stepping forward and leaning against the car as well, slowly taking the first burger from the bag. Dean knew that Cas didn't have to eat, but the angel enjoyed his burgers, and the night was still young, and hell, he didn't want to sit out in the parking lot alone, drinking from his bottle. He took another deep drink, closing his eyes slightly as the liquid burned his throat and warmed his stomach, enjoying the silence.

The silence between them wasn't awkward, it was comfortable. In a way that only two people that close could be entirely comfortable with silence. Dean heard the slight rustling of the bags from the other side of Cas, indicating that he was done with the first burger and moving on to the next. He smiled slightly and leaned back, resting his head back against the hood of his car, every once in a while sitting up for a drink before laying back down, his eyes staring up at the sky. He liked this. Sitting in the quiet outdoors, his angel by his side, it seemed like some dysfunctional fairy tale in his head. Like a messed up bed time story from his childhood. But it felt…right.

Dean had almost finished the bottle by the time Cas leaned forward off of the car, placing the last of the wrappers back into the bags. He looked up at the angel, not moving from his spot on the hood, not wanting the moments to end. The moon had risen fairly high in the sky, but he could tell that it was barely midnight. Sam wouldn't be asleep yet, and he didn't want to bother with listening to his brother's research, not when this night had started off so perfectly. After a moment of staring, he offered the bottle to Cas with a silent question. Cas took the bottle, drinking a bit before handing it back, not even reacting to the taste or burn. Dean smirked slightly before downing the rest and dropping the bottle down onto the pavement lightly, next to the White Castle bags before looking up again.

Cas was shifting uncomfortably, and Dean knew that if he didn't say something, he'd leave without another word. And really, he didn't want that right now. He wanted the company, he wanted some time with his angel. And so, he laid back where he'd been, still looking up at Cas before lightly tapping the hood next to himself once more, the spot Cas had moved from.

"Just sit for a while, will ya? You look like you need a break."

Once more, Cas tilted his head, looking down at Dean before nodding slightly and joining him once more, leaning back against the hood of the car and looking up at the sky. Part of Dean wanted to ask if Cas could see heaven from here, if the sky really was heaven, or some shit like that. But he kept his mouth shut, enjoying the silence once more.


End file.
